


Career Day

by sarahwinchester



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahwinchester/pseuds/sarahwinchester
Summary: It's Career Day at Tohoku International School! Sugawara Koushi's first grade class gets a special presentation on public safety from Sawamura Daichi, an officer with the Miyagi Prefecture Police Force--and Sugawara's boyfriend. But Daichi had an ulterior motive when he volunteered to work Career Day, and he's about to let his secret out...
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Career Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oceannndust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceannndust/gifts).



"Thank you, Ikeda-sensei!" The class said in unison, bowing to the young surgeon as he exited Sugawara's classroom. Career Day was always one of Suga's favorites, year after year. He loved watching the kids' faces light up when something sparked their interest, and wondered if they would wind up pursuing whatever field had enraptured them. Young voices chattered excitedly, discussing the icky smell of doctors' offices and who was going to become a doctor first. 

Suga flipped the page of his schedule, searching for the name of the next speaker, but the space was blank. Head tilted in confusion, he looked between the timetable on the paper and the clock on the wall. _They should be here by now._ He debated calling whoever had arranged this whole thing to ask about the mistake until a deep voice from the door made his heart leap out of his chest.

"Sorry I'm late! There were baby ducks crossing the street, so I had to stop to help them."

Suga spun on his heel, breath catching in his throat when his gaze met Daichi's from across the room. His boyfriend stood casually in the doorway, a lopsided grin on his handsome face, one hand hooked on the utility belt of his police uniform. Confidence oozed from him like honey, but not in an obnoxious and self-righteous way. His was the kind of modest self-assuredness that drew people in and made them say, _'There. That's the one we will follow.'_ Suga felt a surge of pride swell in his chest. 

Loud gasps chorused in the classroom, and soon the kids had swarmed around their favorite police officer, tugging on his shirt and asking a thousand questions.

"Daichi-san, can you show me a picture of your dog again?"

"Sugawara-sensei talks about you ALL the time, Daichi-san! Did you know that?"

"Can I ride in your police car, Daichi-san? Pleaseeee?"

And, just as he did every other time he visited Suga's classroom, he patiently answered every single question with a bright smile. He'd stopped by enough times that he let them call him by his first name, which they found outrageously entertaining. Suga watched from a distance, grinning until his face hurt. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to be dating the most patient, kind, and _sexy_ man he'd ever encountered.

"Okay, that's enough now! Everyone back to your desks so Officer Sawamura can begin his presentation." He waited until the kids were seated again, trying his best to keep the blush from creeping up his face when Daichi winked at him from across the room. "Now, Officer Sawamura is going to talk to you all about public safety and his role as a community police officer. I want you all on your best behavior, and write down your questions. We'll answer them at the end."

Daichi strode toward the front of the classroom, pausing when he stood so close to Suga their shoulders brushed. "I like your teacher voice. So commanding," Daichi murmured in Suga's ear, making him shiver involuntarily. Suga leaned up against the wall at the back of the class, mostly looking for some kind of support since his knees felt like they'd give out every time Daichi glanced his way. As the presentation began, Daichi's deep, even voice lulled Suga into a familiar state of tranquility. His thoughts drifted back to the first time he and Daichi met. 

_It was his first day at Karasuno High School, and everything was going well for first-year Sugawara. He enjoyed his classes and awkwardly attempted to make a couple friends, but as the day progressed his nervousness only increased._

_At last the final bell rang and he sprinted across the school, panting and sweating by the time he made it to the gym. He was the first to arrive, as planned, and dashed through the door to get changed for the try-outs. But as his foot crossed the threshold he slammed directly into a solid wall that let out a soft "oof" when they collided._

_"Oh, sorry about that!" They said in unison. Suga was shocked, both by the apology coming from the person he had run into, and said person's face as he turned around. The boy was about Suga's age, with tousled dark hair, tanned skin, and kind eyes. Suga could tell by the way he stood that he was confident; a natural leader. He could also tell the boy was incredibly fit by the way his gym clothes hugged his lean body._

_"Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who bumped into you," Suga said with a laugh, then remembered his manners and bowed. "I'm Sugawara Koushi, first year. Nice to meet you."_

_The tan boy bowed back and Suga caught a hint of an amused smile on his face. "Sawamura Daichi, also first year. Are you trying out for the volleyball team, too?"_

_Suga grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! I'm a setter from Nagamushi Junior High! What about you?"_

_Daichi's smile was dazzling, and Suga found himself unconsciously leaning toward him. "Yeah, I was a wing spiker at Izumitate MIddle School! You wanna toss me a few sets before everyone else gets here?"_

_It was the easiest yes Sugawara had ever said._

"Suga?"

Daichi's voice pulled him out of his daydream, and he looked up to find every pair of eyes in the classroom was glued to his face. Kids were whispering back and forth, making Suga anxious. He was an introvert, after all, and unexpectedly finding himself in a spotlight was nerve-wracking.

"Oh, sorry! I was just thinking." Suga's cheeks flamed in embarrassment. 

Daichi smiled, that same dazzling smile that never failed to make Suga's heart flutter, even after all this time. "Do you mind coming up here for a second? I wanted to demonstrate something for the kids."

"S-sure, of course."

Daichi positioned Suga at the front of the classroom. They faced each other and locked eyes, briefly forgetting the world as they got lost in one another. "Close your eyes," Daichi commanded softly.

Suga obeyed and frowned, wondering what kind of police roleplay would require one's eyes to be closed. He almost opened them when his students began to murmur and giggle, but thought better of it. Daichi didn't tell him to open them yet, and he didn't want to ruin the demonstration.

"Koushi," Daichi murmured, and Suga's heart leapt at the sound of his first name falling like a prayer from the lips of his lover. Warm, callused hands squeezed his. "I've loved you since the moment you so rudely ran me over at tryouts in our first year." He paused and laughed, and Suga couldn't help the smile that overtook his face. "You push me when I need it, you encourage me, laugh with--and at--me, you call me out when I'm being an idiot. You've been by my side through good times and bad, never once wavering in your support. You're my biggest cheerleader and harshest critic, and I love you all the more for that."

There was a brief pause and awareness of the situation washed over Suga like a warm breeze off the sea. He wasn't shocked. No, he knew this day would come eventually. He welcomed it with open arms, and tears of joy began to fall as he opened his eyes and found Daichi down on one knee before him, eyes shining, staring up at Suga as if he were the most rare and beautiful flower he'd ever seen. Behind Daichi, Suga's favorite coworkers watching from the doorway, and his students waited impatiently for the coming celebration.

"I knew the first time I kissed you that I wanted each day to begin and end that way for the rest of my life. You have brought so much joy and light into my life, and I want to spend every moment until my last proving to you that you made the right choice by giving your heart to me. I-"

Suga knelt down before his boyfriend, cupped his face in trembling hands, and cut him off with a brief kiss charged with so much love and devotion that it nearly knocked Daichi to the ground. 

"Save some of that for our vows," Suga whispered, wiping a tear from Daichi's cheek.

"Does that mean...?" Daichi's eyes lit up with wonder and awe and he smiled, brighter and happier than any Suga had yet seen. Then as quick as it had appeared, the smile disappeared and was replaced by a pitiful scowl. "You didn't let me ask the question."

"Oh! I'm sorry, go ahead." Suga grinned and stood up once more, placing his left hand back in his boyfriend's. 

Daichi cleared his throat and continued, beaming up at Suga. "Koushi Sugawara, I love you, and I want nothing more than to grow old with you." His voice was deep and steady but carried enough emotion to fill an ocean. Each word was accentuated by an accompanying _thud_ from the thundering of Suga's heart. "You are the light of my life, and you are my dearest friend. Will you marry me?"

There was a brief moment that seemed to last a lifetime, where silence reigned and anticipation hung in the air like the smell of rain before a thunderstorm. Suga knew Daichi didn't need some perfect, embellished answer. He didn't want polished words or some enormous profession of love. All he wanted was one word, the word that would give him permission to love his best friend until the end of time. So, with confidence in his smile and elation in his heart, Suga looked at Daichi and gave him what he was waiting so patiently for:

"Yes."

And afterward, when they were celebrating and admiring the iridescent black band on Sugawara's left ring finger (oh, it shone so beautifully when it caught the sunlight, reflecting the colors of a rainbow like a crow's magnificent feathers), Suga realized he'd been wrong. _This_ was the easiest yes he'd ever said.


End file.
